Here waiting for you
by Gaby-chan258
Summary: Una modelo, un profesor… Un amor que parecía imposible, engaños, situaciones arriesgadas, mucho drama y conflictos tendrán que pasar para volver a encender la llama del amor que se había consumido. Ichigo & Rukia…
1. Presiguiendo un sueño

**Demas esta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TITE ¬¬... PERO esta historia siiii XD asi que a la de primera Ichigo y Rukia son pareja... nah los hare sufrir un rato muajajajaja! A leer...  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1**

_Persiguiendo un sueño_

Su respiración se volvía agitada con el pasar de los segundos, su piel comenzaba a transpirar haciendo que su prenda se le adhiera al cuerpo, gotas se deslizaban desde su frente, pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose por aquellas exuberantes curvas. Ya que se había acostumbrado al ritmo aceleró el paso con el fin de llegar al momento que tanto ansiaba.

Pasaron lo que sería algunos minutos que para ella resultaron toda un eternidad cuando llegó el momento que tanto anhelaba, con temblorosas piernas se bajó en donde antes estaba y cogiendo una toalla para secarse el exceso de sudor se acomodó en el suelo para descansar después de tan extenuante sesión de ejercicios en el gym, soltó un ligero gemido y cerró sus parpados que reclamaban un descanso.

- NO TE HE DICHO QUE PARES.- le reclamaba en forma felina su entrenador.- comienza con cardios, has estado vagando mucho estos días, esta demasiada vaca para el evento. MUEVETE.- le levantó con una sola mano mientras que aquella hermosa muchacha gemía de frustración al querer dormir y no poder.

-Déjame.- lloriqueaba mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de aquel grandulón.- no tienes derecho al tratarme así, sabes que si me pasa algo la agencia vendrá detrás de ti.- le amenazó como de costumbre.

-Sí, sí como tu digas.- le dijo mientras la soltaba y esta se daba contra el suelo en un golpe seco.- después no vengas lloriqueando que no te dejaron trabajar porque estas flácida y GORDA.- se burló logrando una mirada asesina de parte de la chica.

-Yo no estoy GORDA, NI FLACIDA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO.- le gritaba en medio de una sala llena de chicos que miraban atónitos la escena.- si quieres te lo demuestro, además tengo publico que querrá testimoniar a mi favor.- con una mirada desafiante se dirigió al chico más cercano rodeándolo sin dejar de verlo ni una sola vez.

Virando los ojos, su entrenador se disponía a observar de nueva cuenta como su "protegida" volvía hacer de las suyas usando sus armas más infalibles: su cuerpo y ojos.

No había roto el contacto visual con aquel chico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro asegurándose que este cayera en sus redes. Lentamente como leona en plena caza se dirigió hacia el joven caminando lentamente con gracia y sensualidad, cosa que mataba a sus presas de deseo. Llegó a su destino y pasando una mano por su cuello para acercarlo más le preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la sala escucharan.

-¿Tú crees que me veo gorda? - con unos ojos inocentes le consultó mientras descansaba su frente en la de él, provocándole una ola de escalofríos y deseo.

-…- negó con un gesto torpe, se notaba que estaba nervioso por la proximidad de la chica.

-Y ¿tú crees que necesito tonificar mas mi cuerpo?- se apartó de él y dio una vuelta con elegancia, se dirigió con un nuevo tono de sensualidad derritiendo a los chicos presentes para su degustación.

-…- esta vez negaban todos los presentes con excepción de su entrenador que cada vez se asqueaba más de sus compañeros de gremio. "son unos idiotas" pensaba este mientras miraba como ella cerraba su numerito.

-Se siente flácido mi musculo.- le preguntó de nueva cuenta mientras le enseñaba una de sus piernas invitándolo a que lo tocara con toda confianza.

Tratando de salir de su estupor y dándole gracias a los dioses por tal suerte se acercó creyendo que todavía estaba en un maravilloso sueno, o que por lo menos el creía.

-Ay lo siento.- le dijo la chica retirando su cuerpo de su alcance para pararse al lado de su ya impaciente entrenador.- la mercancía se admira y observa pero nunca se toca.- le contestó observando la cara de idiotas que colocaban los individuos para su satisfacción.- creo que eso te contesta tu critica no crees.- le dijo reluctante por el estado de estupor que todavía mantenían, al parecer la practica hace al maestro.

-Tsk, esos son unos pobres idiotas, nada profesionales e ignorantes en cuanto a cuerpo se refiere.- le escupió mientras la dirigía a la sección de abdominales.- mientras que yo no diga que estas en perfecta forma tu no paras ok.- le amenazó siniestramente provocando escalofríos en la chica que aun así quejándose se dispuso a hacer los que él le mandara.

* * *

><p>-Así no, ey tu así no es.- gritaba completamente eufórica su coreógrafa a una chica que recién se les unía.- no puedes pararte así, tienes que hacerlo así.- le corregía la postura mientras que ejecutaba los movimientos con una gran agilidad y gracia.- vamos inténtalo de nuevo, no puedes dejar de practicar hasta que los pasos te salgan como debe ser.- ¿dónde está KUCHIKI?- rugió asustando a mas de una detrás del escenario.<p>

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy perdón por el retraso pero Zaraki me saco hoy la chicha.- le gritaba agitada por la carrera que acababa de pegar para no llegar tarde a su cita con la coreógrafa.

-A MI NO ME IMPORTA, SABES QUE FECHA ES, EL SHOW ES EN DOS SEMANAS, ME ESCUCHASTE KUCHIKI DOS SEMANAS, Y TU POR AHÍ JUGANDO Y PAYASEANDO COMO SIEMPRE.- le seguía gritando liberando tensión acumulada por su ausencia.

-Ay pero que les pasa hoy a todos ustedes.- le reclamó la chica dolida por la acción de la mujer, ya iban tres personas que la gritaban por algo.- ya llegue, calma. Voy a cambiarme.- se dio la media vuelta para irse al camerino dejando atrás a la mujer echando chispas por su actitud despreocupada.

-Tsk- escupió molesta.- ¡ASI NO, ASI NO!- volvía a gritar, estaba vez colocando como blanco a una de sus más experimentadas alumnas.- QUE TE PASA HINAMORI, HAZLO DE NUEVO.- gritaba nuevamente.- TU Y KUCHIKI LLEVAN 5 AÑOS EN ESTE MUNDO Y TODAVIA NO SABEN COMO MODELAR.

-Lo siento.- se disculpaba la chica al borde del llanto.- no fue mi intención hacerlo mal, volveré a intentarlo y vera como todo me sale bien.

-¿Perdón? - arribaba a la pasarela la morena con un aura asesina.- discúlpame Nanao-san pero nadie te ha dicho que necesitas encontrar pareja para que en las noches puedas drenar toda esa tensión.- se dirigió a ella provocando un silencio sepulcral mientras más de una abandonaba la sala.- "vaya compañeras que me gasto".

Sola se había quedado en unos cuantos segundos, sus compañeras – incluyendo Hinamori- la habían abandonado escapándose por la tangente. Resopló molesta por su cobardía y sin más se colocó sus zapatos de basto tacón preparándose para la pasarela, muy poco le valía lo que pensara Nanao sobre sus actos, como siempre.

-Pff, ¿qué voy hacer contigo muchachita? – Le preguntaba Nanao resignada.- no todo en la vida es tan fácil y lo sabes por experiencia propia ¿cierto? – le inquirió mientras observaba como su pupila ejecutaba sus giros con toda la gracia necesaria para ese tipo de eventos.

-¿Estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida o para trabajar? – Le dijo volteándose a verla.- mira que el evento es en dos semanas y todavía no me salen perfectos estos giros.- viró nuevamente con la misma elegancia y sensualidad del principio.

-Ok, deja eso.- le replicó la coreógrafa.- todas reúnanse en 10 minutos en la entrada del edificio, les toca prueba de vestuario.- les anuncio en voz alta para las chicas que trataban de escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación anterior.

Viendo como Nanao desaparecía como un torbellino, la morena fue directa a su camerino para recoger sus cosas y hacer lo que le habían pedido no sin antes "conversar" con su mejor amiga.

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- rugió la morena empleando toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. – eres una cobarde HINAMORI MOMO. – le gritoneo captando la atención de las chicas que cuchicheaban a su paso. – me dejaste morir frente a la profesora.

-Y… yo es… yo esto… no fue mi intención Rukia. – temblaba mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. – yo no quería, no fue mi intención. – lloraba ahora con descontrol arrodillada frente a la morena que la veía un poco ofendida. – aaaaaa no fue mi intención aaaaaa. – sujeto sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas y humedeciendo su pantalón. – perdóname hermana mía, no fue mi intención, aaaaaa. – lloraba más fuerte.

-Hinamori ya puedes parar tu interpretación. – le anuncio la morena ajustándose su blusa ignorando las miradas de sus compañeras. – no es necesario que montes un numerito para zafarte de mis palabras.

-Ok, me hubieses dicho eso antes. – le replico molesta levantándose para acomodarse sus ropas y regalarle una GRAN sonrisa a su amiga que solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido. – esto de llorar no es tan difícil cuando tomas clases ¿sabes Rukia-san? – le comentaba limpiando su rostro del exceso de maquillaje.

-Eres una desvergonzada. – solo atinó a decirle para luego salir y esperar a su profesora en la entrada del edificio tal como ella lo pidió.

-Mira quien me habla, "_LA REINA DE LA SEDUCCION_" así es como te llaman ¿verdad? – esta vez imitó como caminaba la morena exagerando un poco la pose mientras que trataba de colocar una mirada de felina fallando estrepitosamente en el intento y ganándose un golpe de la morena. – Auuuuuuuu ¿por qué fue eso? Si eres mala conmigo, yo que siempre he estado a tu lado desde que naciste, quien te cambio los pañales, quien te ayudo a caminar, quien te ayudo con tu primer…

-BASTA. – le cortó la morena. – deja la exageración ¿quieres? Cualquiera que pasa por aquí cree que yo soy una niña y tú una vieja, déjate de tonterías, Nueva York te ha transformado. – le dijo ácidamente mientras subía al transporte alejándola de aquel hermoso edificio.

* * *

><p>-Vamos muévanse tienen una hora para que se prueben su ropa. – les gritaba nuevamente su coreógrafa a pesar de estar a no menos de medio metro. – Bueno muévanse ¿qué esperan?<p>

Todas las chicas corrieron desesperadas para alcanzar a su diseñador lo más pronto posible y así poder observar que creaciones les tocaba, todas menos una que aun no se bajaba del auto, estaban allí haciendo algarabía.

- Y ¿se puede saber el porqué de esta soledad?, tus amigas están asfixiando a sus diseñadores mientras tu aquí con la mirada perdida.- le preguntaba gentilmente Nanao quien se sentaba a su lado mirando el mismo lugar que la morena.

-Mmm, estoy un poco cansada eso es todo. – mostró una sonrisa fingida mientras bajaba las escaleras del auto.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti ¿cierto? – le preguntó evidentemente preocupada por la quietud de esta.

-Así es…- se volteó dejando a la mujer mayor sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>La piel que encontraba expuesta se erizaba con el cálido contacto de alguna que otra pluma. Su respiración acompasada la acompañaba un ligero rubor que enternecía sus facciones. Todo iba a su ritmo hasta que…<p>

-AUCHHHHH. – profiriendo un quejido se bajo del pequeño taburete en el que estaba parada. – Me pinchaste, ay… - lloriqueaba dramáticamente.

-Ay Kuchiki-san ¿desde cuándo eres tan dramática? – le preguntó asegurándola nuevamente a taburete ajustándole el vestido. – sigues adelgazando eh?, tienes que decirle a Zaraki que deje de torturarte, vas a desaparecer.

-AH. – soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta admirando su creación. – ya se lo he dicho pero no me hace caso… este vestido se ve HERMOSO, gracias Ishida-s…

-Cállate. – le cortó mientras se retiraba buscando su indumentaria. – sabes que no es por ti claro está. – escondió su sonrojo. – mira lo que tengo para ti. – le entregó un catalogo de lugares paradisíacos

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó aun desorientada.

-Pues lo que ves Kuchiki, un folleto. – le comentó en forma altanera mientras ajustaba aun mas su prenda.

-OBVIO. – se quejó. – déjame formular de nuevo la pregunta, ¿Por qué me lo ofreces?

-Bueno si resultas ganadora del primer puesto mañana te invito a cualquiera de estos lugares con todo incluido. – finalizó colocando otro alfiler en el hermoso traje. – creo que ya está. – puntualizó. - ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – sus ojos aun no podían dar crédito a lo que observaba. - ¿tú me pagarías un viaje a los Acantilados de Moher con todos los gastos pagos? – continuaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Seh… pero solo si logras estar de primera, de resto ni para la esquina a comer perro caliente. – le advirtió mientras que con un pañito limpiaba cuidadosamente sus lentes.

-. – saltó del taburete lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho. – me voy de viaje, me voy a los Acantilados de Moher. – celebró antes de que un nuevo alfiler perforara su delicada piel haciendo que chillara de dolor.

-Quédate quieta. – le regañó. – estas celebrando antes de tiempo, quiero el primer lugar. – le obligó a sentarse encargándose del alfiler.

-Ay, eso dolió. – le recriminó y dejando escapar un suspiro dijo. – voy a ser la escogida mañana y seré la que habrá el desfile después de que todo pase me voy de viaje por un mes completo, siiiiii.

-Oye yo… yo nunca te dije…- balbuceaba. – yo nunca te dije que te podías quedar un mes. - gritó aforado ya que la chica salía corriendo celebrando.

-Pero tampoco me lo prohibiste. – le decía a lo lejos con su voz cantarina.

-Ay Dios, en ¿en qué lio me he metido? – resopló sentándose en una butaca más cercana sin advertir el chinche que había.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por aquellos amplios pasillos esquivando lo que se atravesara en el camino hábilmente ya fueran estudiantes, aviones de papel, pelotas de baloncesto o futbol, dejando a su paso puros cuchicheos aumentando el ceño de su frente.<p>

Deslizó la puerta en donde trabajaba y con una ligera seña anunciaba su arribo.

-Sentados. – les ordenó el muchacho cuando todos sus alumnos se ponían de pie para saludarle formalmente. – Quisiera saber en qué quedamos la semana pasada, Keigo si eres tan amable de pasar a la pizarra para resolver el primer problema de la asignación.

Temblando aquel chico universitario se acercó a la pizarra y comenzó a garabatear lo que él consideraba una breve respuesta.

Se dio la vuelta para percatar la ausencia del chico y levantando la vista a la pizarra encontró lo que él consideraba una falta de respeto. En ella había escrito – en una caligrafía no muy elaborada – "NO SE KUROSAKI-SENSEI" enfureciendo al profesor a niveles insospechados.

-KEIGOOOOOOOOOOO. – ladró asustando a las personas que pasaban por allí y más aun a sus alumnos que se encontraban pegados a la silla, para su infortunio aquel descarado chico se había dado a la fuga antes de que él lo percatara salvándolo por el momento.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta de su oficina con un exceso de fuerza que hizo retumbar las ventanas. Se sentó furioso y cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando aquel dolor de cabeza que inminentemente vendría a él tarde que temprano aquel día.<p>

Ya llevaba aproximadamente unos 20 minutos viendo al techo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando pasar a Inoue, que con las mismas energías que él, se sentó en la silla que el tenia al frente, se podía decir que no había tenido un buen día tampoco.

-Eh. – comentó la chica de pronunciadas curvas. – estoy muerta, nunca pensé que ser profesora universitaria sería tan estresante, y yo que me quejaba de los chicos del liceo, puf eso no es nada comparado. SON MUCHOS ALUMNOS. – explotó para luego sumirse en un profundo letargo.

-Son unos demonios. – comentaba el peli naranja con los ojos aun cerrados. – son inmaduros, idiotas, descarados, y no sigo mas porque sino juro que iré tras Keigo y le extirparé ese cuello de pollo que tiene.

- Deberías de conocerlo ya Kurosaki-kun, sabias como era desde la escuela así que no es de extrañarse que aun siga siendo un poquito inmaduro. – concluía con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-Un poquito. – levantó las cejas en forma reprobatoria. – pensé que el haberse quedado solo lo ayudaría a madurar, pero no, cada día esta peor.

- Ay que darle tiempo, todos sus compañeros se fueron del país, está solo, hay que apoyarlo. – decía con una voz quebrada al recordar como los antiguos compañeros del chico tomaron rumbos diferentes.

-Si…- contestó sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de un celular lo trajo a la realidad. – mmmm, hola. – contestó desganado.

- _Amor, ¿por qué no me has contestado? Estaba esperando tu llamada hace tiempo._ – le reprochaba una hermosa joven. – _acuérdate que hoy estaré en un evento y no podre estar en casa_.

- Este bien. – gruñía al recordar, otra noche que pasaría solo abrazado a su almohada en la soledad de su habitación. – éxito en tu evento. – terminaba con un suspiro observando cómo su amiga no le quitaba la mirada de encima. – al parecer su agencia la vuelve a solicitar para un evento.

-Mmm, ya veo. – comentó inocentemente con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – le preguntó viendo la seriedad de la chica.

-Nada Kurosaki-kun. – le sonreía de oreja a oreja. – es solo que se me olvido uno de los ingredientes de mis recetas.

- A… a ok. – le respondía el chico agarrando sus cosas. – vamos que seguro Chad nos espera en el bar, viene de gira, tenemos tiempo que no sabemos nada de él.

-Siiiiii, a ver a nuestro pequeño osito. – gritaba emocionada uniéndosele y encontrarse así con su compañero.

* * *

><p>Observaba con gran atención aquellos diseños que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación le habían tomado.<p>

-Tanto sacrificio.- meditaba aquel chico de gafas. – Son tantas cosas, supongo que el destino trabaja de una forma misteriosa, pero aun así me pregunto como la estarán pasando.- reflexionaba con un trago de vodka en sus manos. – supongo que mejor que nosotros, después de todo fuimos nosotros los que empezamos desde cero.

Guardaba nuevamente sus bosquejos en la mesa en la que dibujaba. Se levanto de allí y pasando por la repisa de su cuarto sus ojos se toparon con un viejo portarretrato que contenía una foto emotiva. La tomo entre sus manos y con un nudo en la garganta la observaba para luego guardarla en la gaveta.

-Así está mejor.- acotó el chico para luego darse un refrescante baño. – Los recuerdos sirven solo para estorbar, por eso hay que deshacerse de ellos.- terminó cerrando la puerta de aquella habitación.

* * *

><p>Caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de calmar aquellos nervios que se intensificaban a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Tener que esperar a que su diseñador apareciera y ver como las demás casi estaban listas LA ESTABA MATANDO.<p>

-No puede ser, este bruto no ha llegado.- seguía caminando de una lado al otro sin marearse.- ¿por qué rayos no has llegado?- se tumbó por fin en una de las butacas frente a su espejo. Miraba como sus compañeras, ya listas, practicaban en el poco espacio que tenían.

Aquello definitivamente la iba a matar si no llegaba pronto Ishida.

-¿QUE PASA QUE NO LLEGA ESE CUATRO PEPAS?.- ya histérica la chica se hacía sentir espantando a sus amigas.

-Deja de gritar, que ya estoy a tu lado.- comentó el aludido con cara de fastidio. Apurado sacaba sus prendas mientras que la morena lo observaba con disgusto.

-Se puede saber que hacías para que llegaras tan tarde.- le preguntaba mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía.

-No es tu problema.- le cortaba para la molestia de la chica.- ahorita no es tiempo para hablar, ponte esto.- le ordenó mostrándole unos pendientes de plata.

-Son hermosos.- acotó la chica, observando cómo brillaban bajo la luz de los focos.

-Son de un pariente, el traje que llevas puesto fue producto de ellos.- comentó mientras le colocaba los aretes y la terminaba de alistar.- te deseo todo el éxito de este mundo.

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir muy bien.- decía ella mientras admiraba su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo que tenía a su disposición.- esto es…- sus palabras quedaron en su garganta al admirar aquella morena de piel tersa y ojos extraordinarios sonriéndole.

-Mágico. – completó el observando la pieza completa de su creación.- estas perfecta, ahora a comerse al mundo. – le abrazó con fuerza liberando la tensión acumulada de ambos.

-Ahora a dar lo mejor de sí.- terminó escondiendo una cadena en un bolsillo secreto de su prenda.- ya estoy lista, vamos.- con paso decidido la chica salió del recinto para encontrarse con las demás.

_..."Yo confío en ti"..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno aqui traigo otra historia, espero que les guste cualquier acotacion, insulto, etc etc me lo hacen llegar a traves de un review (miercoles que interesada) XD...**

**Nos leemos y espero que les guste, no tardare en traer la continuacion (eso espero XD)**_  
><em>


	2. Girlfriend

**Demás esta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TITE ¬¬... PERO esta historia siiiiii XD así que a la de primera Ichigo y Rukia son pareja... nah los hare sufrir un rato muajajajaja! ****A leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 02<strong>

Veía con disgusto la cola de vehículos que se formaba ante sus ojos. Aquello sellaba con broche de oro su día de "buena" suerte.

-Eh… tranquilo Kurosaki-kun de seguro la cola corre rápido.- argumentó Inoue al notar como un aura oscura se concentraba en el joven.

-Tsk - replicó dando un golpe seco al volante, de seguro llegarían tarde y no podrían ver a su amigo en "acción".

Esperaron aproximadamente 15 minutos antes de llegar al sitio que se le había asignado para aparcar. Se bajó de su coche y con un sonoro golpe cerró la puerta del mismo. La chica al ver como este no disminuía su molestia decidió ignorarlo hasta que el mismo se acercara a ella.

-Su pase por favor.- les pidió el guardia de seguridad al ver como estos se acercaban con la clara intención de pasar.

-Inoue trajiste la invitación.- le preguntó el joven maestro.

-Este sí, un momento que debo tenerla por aquí.- le pidió al joven que le sostuviera su cartera mientras que buscaba hasta en el más mínimo rincón de esta.

"Definitivamente este no es mi día" pensó el naranjita al ver como la chica sacaba todo lo que contenía el bolso y lo regaba en la calle retrasando a las personas que tenían atrás.

Pasaron lo que sería 5 minutos en ese proceso.

-Ya la encontré.- exclamó victoriosa esta y con gran rapidez vertió todas las cosas nuevamente en el bolso e irguiéndose le mostró la tarjeta al guardia.

-Muy bien.- les pasó unos brazaletes que los identificaba como invitados especiales.- pasen.

-Gracias señor gorila.- le dijo la chica al pasar a un lado de este y le guiñaba un ojo sonrojando al empleado sin que analizara las palabras de este momento antes.

* * *

><p>-OBSERVABAMEEEEEEE.- le pedía a gritos y llorando a moco suelto su más cercana amiga.- no me has dado ni un piropo desde que nos vimos, todos me han dicho que voy a ganar por lo hermosa que me veo pero TUUUU que eres mi hermana no me has dicho nada, que desgracia de vidaaaaa.- moqueaba sonoramente para disgusto de todos las personas que la rodeaban.<p>

-Te estoy viendo Momo.- le replicaba fastidiada la morena.- te ves hermosa, ¿contenta?

-Bueno si, algo.- comentaba su amiga con un ánimo renovado.- tú por el contrario te ves horrible.- le sacó la lengua para mayor disgusto de su compañera.

-Como quieras, a mi no me interesa que tú me veas bonita, me interesa impresionar solo al jurado.- comentó segura de sí misma repasando mentalmente los pasos para su próxima actuación.

-AAAA.- exclamó "dolida".- se que lo dices por solo amargarme mi existencia pero no lo lograras.

-"Vaya, que ánimos me das".- pensó esta.

- Bueno, bueno chicas… ATENCIÓN.- vociferó Nanao al llegar a la pequeña sala en la que estaban reunidas.- CALLENSE.- gritó al ver como estas no se daban por enterado de su presencia.- Muy bien, quiero aclararles unas cuantas cosas antes de dar inicio a la competencia. Como todos saben esta es la academia más prestigiosa de todo el país; así lo es la magnitud de este evento.

-Bueno bueno, al grano sensei que no estamos para palabrerías.- contestó la morena exasperada.

-Bueno hay 3 noticias. La primera, en el evento de mañana estaremos compartiendo pasarela con otra academia, simplemente no nos damos abasto. La segunda las chicas que abrirán las partes del desfile se escogerán hoy y naturalmente TODAS serán escogidas de este grupo. Y la ultima la ganadora firmara un contrato con una agencia publicitaria. Hay mucho dinero en juego. Así que espero.- comentó mientras dirigía la mirada a cada una de las chicas. – que no me dejen mal esta noche y mucho menos el día del evento oficial ¿entendido? – les preguntó seriamente.

Digirieron poco a poco cada una de las noticias. Naturalmente la última seria la que causara gran impacto en ellas y la que agitaría las modelos al punto de la histeria.

-Cállense.- replicó Nanao ya cansada de tanto alboroto. – A partir de ahora estarán bajo observación.- con ello logró captar su atención para su satisfacción. – solo me queda decirles que. – Comentó misteriosamente.- si… si llegan… si llegan a quedar en ridículo les pateare el trasero hasta que mueran.- comentó agresivamente y salió como torbellino de la sala dejando una ola de murmullos entre las chicas.

Dejándose caer en una silla la morena cerró sus parpados tratando de aplacar aquellos nervios que poco a poco comenzaban hacer estragos en todo su ser. No podía permitir que ellos la dominaran en momentos como estos, para evitarlo comenzó a tararear sus canciones favoritas hasta que una voz a lo lejos anunciaba el comienzo del evento.

-Éxito Rukia.- le dijo aquella persona que la rodeaba ahora mismo.

-Igual Momo.- le replicó con una tierna sonrisa adornando sus facciones. – Que gane la mejor.- comentó poniéndose de pie.- ahora eres mi rival, y como tal te voy a tratar.- le dijo seriamente y chocando su mano se "declararon" la guerra momentáneamente.

* * *

><p><em>I see nothing in your eyes,<em>

_And the more I see the less I like_

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

Una gran masa de personas rodeaba el escenario, y con grandes energías acompañaban al cantante en sus estrofas.

_I know nothing of your kind,_

_And I won`t reveal your evil mind_

_It is over yet? I can´t win_

Luces y humo llenaban el escenario haciendo la vista aun más vistosa para el público presente. Inoue cantaba con los demás fans, coreando junto con ellos formando toda una sola voz. Viéndolos se encontraba cierto naranjito, un poco divertido por la vista de su compañera pasada de copas llorando, moqueando y coreando a todo pulmón.

Acercó el vaso de licor que tenía en las manos y de un solo trago se lo bebió todo, provocando una ola de calor que le invadió los sentidos. Llamó con un gesto al mesero pidiéndole un nuevo trago.

-Vamos Kurosaki-kun.- le animó su amiga.- mira a Chad como toca, es mi nuevo héroe.- aclamó ya un poco pasada de tragos.

-Inoue siéntate, ya estas bastante borracha.- le decía el muchacho sentándola y buscando un vaso de agua.

-Vamos hip.- intentó levantarse volteando el vaso que le habían dado, derramando el agua en su vestido.- ay hip… ay… hip… se me cayó el agua hip hip…- balbuceaba de nueva cuenta.

Viendo el estado de su amiga, tomó el vaso que tenia y se lo pasó al mesonero que se acercaba para auxiliarlo con la chica. Con la mirada buscaba a alguna persona conocida que le pudiera ayudar.

-Mira como te volviste.- le regañó su amigo molesto.- se supone que tu eres la voz de la razón.

Tomó su billetera y le pagó al chico, rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la chica y cuidadosamente la levantó para sacarla de aquel lugar. A paso lento se acercaba a la salida con la cartera de ella en el cuello, su chaqueta en un brazo, ella en el otro, y las llaves del auto en la boca.

Continuaba con su difícil tarea hasta que sintió a la chica más ligera. Desvió su vista hacia la chica y se topó con el rostro de su mejor amigo Chad, que con un asentamiento le instó a seguir. Al llegar al auto Chad sostuvo a Inoue mientras que Ichigo abría el mismo para dejarla reposar en el asiento de atrás. Condujo alrededor de media hora hasta que aparcó en un conjunto residencial de buen aspecto, tomaron el ascensor en silencio viéndose interrumpido solamente por las babosadas de Inoue, que como de costumbre deliraba con los ingredientes de su famosas recetas. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Ichigo en silencio nuevamente y con suavidad Chad depositó a la chica logrando escuchar claramente como esta deliraba con "Ishida".

-…- suspiró abatido el chico se entrecejo característico.- ahora que estamos en casa, ¿quieres algo de tomar Chad?- le ofreció quitándose los zapatos.

-Mmm- contestó siguiéndolo a la cocina.

-Mucho tiempo sin hablar cierto.- le dijo Ichigo sirviéndole un trago para ir a sentarse al balcón.- ¿como ha sido tu vida?, por lo que veo puedo ver que muy bien. Eres famoso.

-Me ha ido bien.- le respondió dando un sorbo a su vaso y mirando el firmamento que tenia al frente.- y ¿tu como has estado?... Tu humor no cambia por lo que veo.

-Al parecer.- respondió sumido en sus pensamientos admirando la Luna en todo su resplandor.- mejor de lo que puedo pedir.- le dijo.- tengo un buen trabajo, carro, dinero, una hermosa novia, y vivo en mi propio apartamento.- susurraba con un nudo en la garganta al notar como nubes negras se interponían en el panorama, desviando el resplandor del satélite.

-¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó seriamente Chad.

-Si.- contestó escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo.- no podría estar mejor.- termino dándole la espalda al balcón mientras que desde lo alto caía una gota de lluvia anunciando un gran chaparrón de agua.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rukia's POV)<strong>

Espere y espere lo que era una eternidad. Se nos fue anunciado el orden de aparición, y para mi desgracia sería la última. Que fastidio, la ultima. Quería salir ya te todo esto de una buena vez, pero no. El destino no me lo colocaría tan fácil; bueno viéndolo por la parte buena, podría ver toda mi competencia.

Espere pacientemente, mientras veía como ellas se lucían. Momo estuvo espectacular, muchas personas se levantaron a ovacionarla, entre ellos veía como su prometido, Histsugaya, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sentí una punzada de miedo, por fin me daba cuenta en lo que estaba metida.

Seguí esperando, no me quedaba de otra. Quise con toda mi alma salir corriendo de aquel lugar, correr hasta que mis piernas no pudieran mas, escapar de todas esas cámaras. Estuve a punto de paralizarme de lo asustada que estaba hasta que recordé quien soy y cuanto esfuerzo me llevo llegar hasta este lugar. Entonces escuché como el presentador pronunciaba mi nombre, y como por arte de magia todo desapareció a mí alrededor, solo era yo y la pasarela. Era mi momento de brillar, lo haría por mí y por él.

Tome aire y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas logré desplazarme hasta la entrada del escenario. Con mi mejor sonrisa seguí mi camino, solo encontrándome con aquellos ojos que tanto esperaba ver. Estaba tan concentrada que no me percate como mi zapato se le había partido el tacón. Tomando aire y sabiéndome balancear seguí con mi camino.

Tenia que arreglar aquel incidente del zapato con algo que sorprendiera al jurado.

Era la hora de sacar aquella "sorpresa" del cajón.

* * *

><p><strong>(ICHIGO'S POV)<strong>

Sentí como los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de mi sala y chocaban de lleno en la cara. Con flojera me senté y solté la manta que me protegía de aquel frio que llegaba hasta mis huesos. Me levante, y me dirigí al baño para "adecentarme"; definitivamente la racha de buena suerte aun seguía cuando pise las heces de Spike, mi perro.

-Dime que te he hecho Dios.- grité con todo lo que podía descargando altos niveles de frustración y despertando al edificio entero. Completamente molesto me aseé, como quería desde un principio, me vestí y salí a comprar el desayuno para todos. Aun esperaba su regreso y nada que llegaba, ni siquiera un mensaje.

Entre nuevamente a mi apartamento cargado de alimentos que Chad me ayudo a llevar a la cocina, ya que mi perro no me dejaba avanzar en su afán por alcanzar la comida.

-Pensé que todavía estabas dormido.- acotó Chad al notar lo temprano que era.

-Bueno, sabes que cuando vivía con mi padre dormir hasta tarde era imposible, ya después el levantarme con el "sol" se me hizo una costumbre.- aclaré tomando unos platos y sirviendo el desayuno en ellos.

-Mmmm.- añadió mi amigo aceptándole la comida y compartiéndola con Spike.- nunca pensé que tendrías un perro.- comentó cerciorándose hasta ahora de la existencia de mi mascota.

-¿Ah?- pregunté distraído.- a… a si… Spike… bueno ni yo, creo que los dos nos acompañamos muy bien ¿cierto campeón?

Mi mejor amigo y mi más fiel compañía, Spike. Era increíble como una mascota, como un perro llego a formar parte importante de mi familia. Jamás me imagine a mí, Ichigo Kurosaki, cuidando de un perro desde cachorro. Y menos que este viviera para contarlo.

-Eh chicos.- comentó una voz risueña que con renovadas fuerzas les llamaba por atrás.- UN PERRO.- grito Inoue en mi oído molestándome.- PERO QUE BELLO.- seguía gritando para mi disgusto y el de Spike, que con cierta renuencia se dejaba acariciar por ella. Definitivamente ella nunca iba a madurar.

-Mmmm. Inoue podrías.- comencé a balbucear cuando note como mi perro le faltaba la respiración.- mi perro.- comenté bajito a ver si me escuchaba, cosa que por supuesto no paso.- Inoue.- jalé un poco a Spike que ya morado trataba de zafarse de los pechos de esta.- INOUE SUELTALO.- grité despertándola.

-Este jeje,.. Lo siento.- sonrió apenada, haciéndome sentir culpable.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde conversando, actualizando acerca de nuestras vidas, cuando los invite a salir al centro comercial y así revivir viejos tiempos. Poco a poco me entere de los éxitos de mi amigo, de los amoríos de Inoue, que aunque trabajáramos juntos nunca hablábamos seguido. Les comente el éxito que llegue a tener como corredor de bolsa y mi experiencia en el mundo de los negocios.

-Pero si te fue tan bien, porque simplemente no regresas.- me cuestionó Inoue inocentemente.

-No es lo mío.- le mentí, bien sabia lo mucho que me había gustado ese mundo, lo bien que me iba y sobretodo lo excelentemente lucrado que este resultaba. Pero también tenía su parte mala, y era precisamente esa parte lo que hacía que lo demás luciera pálido y sin vida en comparación.

-Si tú lo dices.- me dijo no muy convencida del hecho, pero fue necesario una mirada mía para que no removiera más el tema.- Y tu Sado-kun, ¿como estas con el trabajo?

-Todo bien, es mi pasión.- contestó en tono neutral haciéndome difícil de creerle esa parte, aunque estábamos hablando de Chad, el nunca ha mostrado mucho entusiasmo en algo en particular.- Es más, dentro de unas semanas tengo que presentarme en un desfile de lencería muy famoso, puedo invitar a mis amigos.- nos comunicó.

-Siiiiii.- grito en mi oído nuevamente Inoue dejándome aturdido.- podremos ver supermodelos, para acá y para allá.- balanceándose dijo esto llamando la atención de muchos hombres alrededor.- y veremos a muchas mujeres bellas que podrán robarle el corazón a mis amigos.- danzaba felizmente y sin prestarle atención a lo que balbuceaba mi amigo y yo la arrastramos escaleras abajo.

-¿De qué está hablando? – cuestione mientras la tranquilizábamos recibiendo solo una mirada confundida de Chad. Definitivamente ella no maduraría jamás.

* * *

><p>-Pff llegamos.- comento Inoue dejando un reguero por mi sala mientras llegaba a mi habitación con la clara intensión de descansar.<p>

-AAAAAA aaaaaa, ¿tú qué haces aquí? – rugía una voz muy conocida para mi, y que olvide totalmente. Mi novia. – este es el cuarto de Ichigo y querías acostarte en NUESTRA cama, ICHIGO.- grito con todo su ser asustándonos. Arrastrándome y respirando pausadamente llegué a mi habitación y desde el marco de la puerta observé la escena que esta montaba.

-Yo lo siento.- escuché en un rincón de la habitación un sonido lastimero proveniente de mi amiga.- Yo no sabía… yo no…- balbuceaba.

-Suficiente.- interrumpí ya molesto por la situación.- no formes tanto escándalo, ella se quedo aquí el fin de semana junto con Chad, sal para que lo saludes.- le dije mientras me devolvía a la cocina con Spike pisándome los talones.

-Pero Ichigo.- protestaba ella mientras me jalaba de las mangas reclamando mi atención. – Ichigo estaba en tu cama.- lloriqueo infantilmente.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- le miré fijamente para hacerme entender más claramente.- tú eres la mujer que yo amo, tenlo siempre presente Senna.

* * *

><p>NA: sorry por la tardanza y el mal capitulo :(... Actualizare rapidito! Y contestare sus mensajes... Se les quiere... Y recuerden un Review no quita lo valientes! :) jajajajaj! Nos leemos... 3


	3. Pasado y Presente

**Demás está decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TITE ¬¬... PERO esta historia siiiiii XD así que a la de primera Ichigo y Rukia son pareja... nah los hare sufrir un rato muajajajaja!****A leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 03<strong>

(RUKIA'S POV)

Toc… toc…

Toc… toc… toc… toc…

-O pero que carajos.- gruñí para mis adentros negándome rotundamente a levantarme de mi calentita cama.

Toc… toc… toc… toc…

Toc… toc… toc… toc… Toc… toc… toc… toc…

"Al parecer son persistentes" pensé revolviéndome en las sabanas para no escuchar ese molesto sonido. "¿Por qué cuando estás en tus mejores momentos las personas te molestan?" – Largo.- articulé perezosamente.

Toc… toc… toc… toc…

Toc… toc… toc… toc… Toc… toc… toc… toc…

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y como pude me arrastre hasta la puerta de mi habitación y de un movimiento perezoso la abrí. Me di la vuelta y me zambullí de nuevo en aquel templo de descanso. Cerré nuevamente mis ojos y me envolví en mis suaves y calientes sabanas de nuevo. Hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme por mi cintura reclamando enérgicamente mi atención.

-Mmmm.- gruñí viendo una vasta cabellera azabache sobre mí.- otro rato más, cinco minutos.- imploré, cosa que se me fue imposible ya que ahora jalaban de mis sabanas sin piedad.

-No.- me dijo autoritariamente.- el juego es hoy, vamos tarde.- me reclamó sacándome totalmente de la cama.- Mami muévete, vamos tarde.- me tomó de la mano y con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado caminé hacia la puerta del baño.

-Bien, bien.- dije derrotada al final.- mientras dile a papi que prepare el desayuno.

-Ok, ok pero alístate rápido.- finalmente salió corriendo alegrando mi mañana. **Definitivamente mi hijo era un sol**.

* * *

><p>(NORMAL´S POV)<p>

La morena llevaba 20 minutos alistándose para salir logrando con ello la molestia de su pequeño hijo que se encontraba en el comedor mirando fijamente su plato con su ceño fruncido- cosa muy rara en el ya que siempre era cariñoso y muy alegre.

-Come Dai, antes de que tu madre salga y nos corte la cabeza.- jugaba con él su padre tratando de aligerar el humor del pequeño.- cuando salgamos del partido iremos al cine.- le prometió viendo como los ojos de su pequeño centellaban de emoción.- pero primero come esas cosas verdes.- miro aquel hombre el plato con malos ojos.

-¿Creo que ya desayunaron verdad? – Preguntó inocentemente la bella modelo.- me encanta verlos en la mañana así.- comentó plantándole un beso en la frente a su retoño, y después dándole un ligero beso a su esposo.

-Asco, les he dicho que no lo hagan en mi presencia.- reclamaba Dai mientras agarraba su morral.- vamos rápido… llegaremos tarde.

-Vamos pues.- le dijo su madre mientras agarraba su bolso y las llaves del auto.

* * *

><p>-Gol.- vitoreaban la mayoría de las personas en las gradas del deportivo, entre esas la modelo y su esposo al ver como su hijo anotaba el punto que les daba la victoria<p>

-Ese es mi hijo.- gritaba el joven a todo pulmón orgulloso de su pequeño.

-Lo siento pero es mi hijo.- le corrigió la morena rodeando con sus pequeños brazos la cintura del hombre.

-Entonces eso lo hace NUESTRO.- le corrigió el muchacho sonriendo e inclinándose para compartir un beso.

Llevaban ya 5 minutos en acción hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió en la laboriosa tarea.

-Siento interrumpirlos.- comentó Ishida.- que agradable verlos por aquí.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Rukia, Kaien felicidades por el triunfo de Dai.

-Gracias.- le extendió la mano el moreno con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-Quita esa cara de estúpido enamorado, que no te va.- le comentó el chico de lentes.

-Al parecer amaneciste de muy buen humor después de lo de anoche.- le recordó la morena pícaramente.

-Sabes que amanecería así después de la cantidad de alcohol que tomé.

-Mami, mami.- gritaba emocionado Dai, extendiendo sus brazos se lanzó en dirección de la morena y le rodeo fuertemente celebrando su hazaña.

-Felicidades cariño, eres mi gran futbolista.

-Tsk, quien diría que Rukia, la gran modelo berrinchuda en su casa sea la madre ejemplar.- se carcajeo Ishida alejándose de ellos con dirección al campo.

-Te escuché.- gritaba la morena con Dai en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>-Chappy dije.- finiquitó la morena berrinchudamente.<p>

Viendo como su hijo le rogaba por su ayuda, Kaien tomó las manos de la morena y mirándola a los ojos seriamente le dijo.

-Linda, acuérdate que este es el premio de Dai por tan excelente partido.- tiernamente este le tomó la mejilla tomando como ventaja lo tímida que era.

-Eh…- balbuceaba atontada la morena, el hechizo de esos ojos aquamarinos le atormentaba.

-Así que tenemos que dejarlo escoger, mas tarde podremos entretenernos juntos.- le susurró en el oído logrando sonrojar a la joven muchacha.

-O… ok… ok…- todavía desorientada Rukia dejó que su esposo comprara las entradas para ver la película que Dai tanto deseaba ver.

Tomaron sus tickets, compraron las cotufas y se dirigieron a la sala, sin notar como varios paparazzi seguían a la hermosa familia.

* * *

><p>Buscando las llaves en su bolso notó como flashes empezaron a centellar en todo el estacionamiento siendo ellos el blanco de los mismos. Apurada se subió al automóvil seguida por su esposo que llevaba en brazos a Dai, que dormido no se enteraba de la situación.<p>

-Se puede saber que buscan.- reclamaba la morena al volante con la clara intensión de atropellarlos.- No puede ser que no tengamos ni un día en familia.

-Cariño.- comentó Kaien aterrorizado por la forma en la que manejaba ella.- Cariño baja la velocidad que vamos a chocar.

-No vamos a chocar, yo sé manejar, yo sé manejar.- repetía una y otra vez estérica sin prestarle atención al camino.

-Cariño cuidado con el anciano que está cruzando.- gritó Kaien tomando el volante del vehículo y desviándolo de su trayecto.

* * *

><p>(RUKIA'S POV)<p>

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados esperando el impacto contra aquel árbol. Sentí los brazos de mi esposo rodearme mientras seguía esperando la muerte. Pasó algún tiempo en donde no sentía nada más que su abrazo y comprendí que ya había muerto.

-"Eso es todo".- pensé sin alguna esperanza.- "Dai".- recordé de pronto a mi bebé y que él, al igual que mi esposo y yo, se encontraba en el auto. El miedo me invadió.- "El no, por favor, que este bien".- rogué con todas mis fuerzas.- "Dai".- repetidamente decía su nombre, como si eso lo fuera a proteger.- DAI.- grité al final mientras gruesas lagrimas se desprendían de mis ojos interrumpidamente. Llevaba así algún tiempo hasta que sentí que aquellos brazos me apretaban con más fuerza y escuche la voz de Kaien pidiendo que abriera mis ojos.

-Vamos despierta Rukia.- repetía Kaien ahogado.- vamos abre esos ojos. Amor despierta. Te prometo que saldremos a ver la película de Chappy tantas veces como quieras, desayunaré esa cosa verde asquerosa que tú comes sin chistar, me aguantaré esas juntas interminables de tu hermano, asistiré a todos tus ensayos y eventos puntualmente.- noté como un roció humedecía mi rostro. El escuchar la desesperación en su voz me hizo abrir los ojos encontrando los suyos en el trayecto.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté al notar que todavía estaba en el auto y como un fuerte dolor de cabeza se me desarrollaba.

-Gracias a Dios.- me dio un beso apasionado que correspondí gustosamente.

-Asco, no les he dicho ya que no hagan eso en mi presencia.- nos interrumpía Dai mientras se acomodaba en su asiento posterior ignorante de todo lo ocurrido.

Lo tomé en mis brazos fuertemente al tiempo en que lo besaba. No podría describir el dolor que sentí al creerlo muerto.

-Mami, mami para.- lo escuchaba quejándose tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo, que eres la razón de mi existencia? – le repetía abrazándolo más fuerte mientras mi esposo nos rodeaba a ambos.

Al notar como mis lágrimas empapaban su camisa, Dai me rodeó con sus manitas y me susurró un "te amo" mientras, al igual que nosotros, lloraba silenciosamente agradecido de nuestra familia.

Toc… toc… toc… toc…

Nos interrumpió un molesto sonido proveniente del exterior del vehículo. Levanté mi vista y logré divisar a un sujeto enorme molesto tocando el vidrio del auto exigiendo que nos moviéramos.

Lanzándole una mirada furtiva encendí nuevamente el auto y me dirigí a nuestra casa.

* * *

><p>(ICHIGO'S POV)<p>

-Bueno.- me respondió Senna haciendo un ligero puchero. Como odiaba que hiciera eso. – eso me deja más tranquila, aunque igual no quiero que esa pechugona este en mi cuarto.

-Suficiente Senna, Inoue es nuestra invitada así que dejarás de ser grosera y la tratarás bien. – dije mientras la miraba seriamente.

-Pero Ichi. – protestó mientras le daba la espalda y servía por fin el desayuno.

Comimos, y compartimos hasta el mediodía ya que los chicos tenían responsabilidades. Chad fue a entrenar con su banda, e Inoue tenía que estudiar para su examen de cocina. Todo se encontraba en calma, estaba sentado en mi amplio sofá con palomitas de maíz en un gran tazón y Spike a mis pies mientras cambiaba de canales tratando de encontrar alguna buena película, misión imposible. Seguí con ese proceso toda una eternidad hasta que llegue al canal de las noticias.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué ha pasado últimamente. – comenté no muy emocionado.

-**Muchas gracias Yuki por el pase, efectivamente como lo acabas de decir, pudimos obtener un video completo del accidente que casi le quita la vida a la modelo de la compañía más exitosa de lencería. Debemos recordar que esta chica de escasos 25 años formó ayer parte del selecto grupo de ángeles, imagen de la compañía. – **comentaba la reportera sin aliento mientras corría por las calles detrás de una camioneta negra que se encontraba en mitad del camino**. – Según información extraoficial la cotizada modelo se encontraría en estado de ebriedad en el momento del cuasi accidente, lo que supondría problemas legales para la chica. Ahora me encuentro con un señor que se vio afectado por el accidente, su nombre por favor.**

**-Marechiyo Omaeda. – **respondió el señor claramente molesto**. **

**-Señor nos podría contar su lado de la historia.**

**-Bueno yo venía en mi carro…**

**-Señor la parte solamente del accidente, ¿Quién estaba al volante? – **preguntó cerciorándose de las teorías.

**-La chica por supuesto, y debo decir que es un desastre manejando. Primero iba a exceso de velocidad y después de un momento para otro desvió su trayectoria, rayando mi carro por un costado, exijo que se me indemnice pude haber muerto por una loca al volante.- **declaró.

**-Podría decirnos si la chica iba acompañada y si estaba pasada de copas.**

**-En el carro iba un señor de unos 30 años aproximadamente, y un niño; y por supuesto que iba ebria, ni siquiera una mujer podría manejar tan mal. – **terminó.

**-Bueno Yuki, eso es todo por ahora. Tenemos que esperar las declaraciones de la modelo frente a la acusación del Señor y su huida de la escena. Por ahora las cosas no se le ven favorables y su reciente fichaje puede estar en riesgo. Ahora doy un pase a los estudios. – **se despidió la chica mirando mal a Omaeda debido a su declaración anterior.

-**Muchas gracias Natsuko. – **comentó la chica de las noticias**. – le recordamos a los televidentes que nos acaban de sintonizar que la cotizada modelo Rukia Kuchiki sufrió una accidente en la tarde de hoy, donde presuntamente bajo los efectos del alcohol colisionó fugazmente con otro carro, y al momento de estar consciente de sus actos se dio a la fuga. **

-"Kuchiki Rukia". – repetí en mi mente millones de veces y con la mirada perdida imágenes inundaron mis pensamientos. – "por fin te encontré". – sonreí para mis adentros. – "te encontré". – salté bruscamente del sofá asustando a Spike quien me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ichi. – escuché la voz de Senna que provenía de mi cuarto.

Llegué a mi habitación y la encontré en paños menores recostada en un sofá que había.

Al parecer esta noche sería larga.

* * *

><p>(NORMAL'S POV)<p>

Jadeos y palabras de amor inundaban aquella habitación. Aquel elegante chico recorría con sensitivas caricias aquel sensual cuerpo dueño de muchos elogios y fantasías irracionales por parte de los hombres. Admiraba aquella escultural mujer, jamás se acostumbraría a ella. Cada vez que estaban juntos era como si fuera su primera vez.

Observó como su esposa se revolvía debajo de él buscando obtener desesperadamente un contacto todavía más íntimo. Sonriendo para sus adentros, el muchacho se hundió en ella arrancando un perceptible suspiro por parte de ella. Con mayor frenesí, aceleraron sus movimientos tratando de satisfacer sus más libidinosos deseos. Con respiraciones agitadas los amantes prolongaron sus actos unos momentos más hasta que, para pesadumbre de ella, el se levantó alejándose momentáneamente.

-Kaien. – susurró anhelante la morena.

-Shsss. – le cayó con un grandioso beso que los envolvió nuevamente en aquella lujuriosa danza, pero con ella encima de él esta vez.

Enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de este, la misma continuaba con su tarea aumentando el volumen de sus suspiros, que enloquecían a su marido y lo derretían de pasión. Así estuvieron hasta que juntos llegaron al momento más glorioso, donde Kaien por instinto silenció el grito jubiloso de la morena con un apasionado beso antes de que ella se desplomara exhausta encima de él.

Habían caído totalmente rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Amor. – llamaba dulcemente Kaien a la morena mientras trazaba con sus dedos el delicado y su pacifico rostro.

-Cinco minutos más. – gruñía perezosamente tratando de afianzar su agarre a la cintura de él.

-Jajaja. – se burló de ella mientras dejaba besos por todo su rostro. – Perezosa tienes que levantarte Dai tiene que ir al colegio. – le recordó viendo como su cara formaba un molesto gesto.

-Mmmm – lloriqueaba. – estoy cansada. – se revolvió en las sabanas mientras se entregaba nuevamente a sus caricias.

-Te amo. – le comentó Kaien al terminar un candente beso acariciando aquellos deliciosos labios. – eres una esposa maravillosa y la mujer de mi vida.

-Aunque no limpie, ni lave, ni me guste cocinar y no sea madrugadora. – le dijo sarcásticamente abrazándolo y aspirando su masculino aroma.

-Eres mi esposa no una sirvienta amor. – le atajó. – pero tenemos que levantarnos y hacerle el desayuno a nuestro dinosaurio. – completó divertido este.

-Lo dinosaurio lo sacó de ti. – se burló mientras veía como él se levantaba de la cama.

Rodeó la cama en dirección a ella, y sujetándola por la cintura la levanto en sus brazos en dirección al baño.

-Se supone que tenemos que apurarnos. – comentó pícaramente ella.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, además antes de salir tenemos que bañarnos. – le guiñó un ojo y apresuradamente cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Al parecer se les hizo tarde, de nuevo. – comentó aquella inocente vocecita. – como cosa rara yo hice el desayuno. – comentó Dai.<p>

La hermosa modelo y el exitoso empresario llegaban renovados a la cocina buscando a su retoño.

-Estás seguro que tienes siete años. – le preguntó curiosamente Kaien quien miraba con sorpresa los actos de su pequeño.

-Estás seguro que tienes 30. – le devolvió la pregunta maliciosamente. Ese niño era un genio. – al parecer nadie en mi familia es normal, mi padre un perfecto idiota y mi madre una prófuga de la justicia. – comentó molestando a Kaien por su descripción, pero a la morena solo le llamo la atención aquella aseveración.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Rukia confundida.

-De esto. – le dijo extendiéndole el periódico del día, en donde un gran articulo de un periódico reconocido estaba dedicado a ella y a su cuasi accidente.

Leyó con exagerada lentitud tratando de digerir cada palabra, cada acusación de la que era víctima. Kaien al ver como su esposa se petrificaba con cada párrafo le quitó el periódico y se enteró de la acusación del grandulón que golpeó el vidrio de su auto el día anterior.

-Pero que es esto. – gritó colérico. – ¿que nos fugamos?, pero si no paso absolutamente nada. Tú lograste frenar a tiempo de llegar a chocar con alguien. – completó molesto terminando de arreglar a Dai que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-No puede ser. – susurraba viendo como su contrato podía correr riesgo por algo tan insignificante. – ese bola de grasa va a comer tierra por desacreditarme. Necesito hablar con mi manager. – cogió su bolso y todos se dispusieron a salir pero al estar tan pendiente no se percato del rubio que atropelló.

-¡Ay! Kuchiki-san. – se quejó aquel alocado rubio mientras recogía su sombrero. – veo que sigues siendo muy delicada. Pobre de aquel cristiano que atropellaste. – dijo esto molestando en gran medida a la morena.

-Veo que tú sigues de oportuno como siempre. – se quejó la morena. – me imagino que ya sabes lo del accidente, ¿qué haremos?

-Vamos a mi oficina, tienes que dar declaraciones. – le dijo arrastrándola al ascensor y desapareciendo de la vista de Kaien y Dai

-O por Dios mira la hora que es. – asombrado Kaien corrió por las escaleras, a pesar de ser el presidente de una gran compañía el siempre cumplía las reglas y el llegar tarde no era su opción.

Mientras un pequeño miraba con pocos amigos el camino que habían tomado sus dos irresponsables padres. Como de costumbre lo habían dejado olvidado.

-Que molesto. – comentó Dai tomando su mochila. – tengo unos padres ineptos, me han olvidado.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos de camino fueron suficientes para que a los ocupantes del mismo, o mejor dicho, a la ocupante del mismo la invadiera la desesperación.<p>

-Bueno dime algo. – explotó la morena ante la quietud del rubio que la acompañaba. – que tengo que hacer, tienes que saber que eso es mentira lo que dices los periódicos, las televisoras…

-Ya lo sé. – comentó Urahara divertido de su desesperación. – se que ese señor Omaeda ha aprovecha tu reacción para sacarte dinero. – le dijo estacionando e ingresando a la oficina. – no te preocupes, he hablado con los de la agencia y no romperán el contrato debido a este escándalo, pero si quieren que des declaraciones para alguna televisora aclarando el asunto. – le dijo divertido para después cambiar su semblante a otro más serio. – ahora tienes dos citas importantes, una con tu hermano. – recorrió un estremecimiento cuando mencionaron a su hermano, de esta no se salvaba. – y la otra con un diseñador, no tengo su nombre. – le miro de forma inquisidora, la morena aún no salía del estopor de la noticia de saber de Byakuya.

-Ok. – autómata la morena se preparo para salir, Kempachi de seguro hoy la seguiría torturando. – a qué hora son las "citas".

-El diseñador te espera en esta dirección, es un café reconocido. – le dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta. – puedes apurarte, creo que vas tarde. – le dijo sacándola sorpresivamente del recinto. – 8 años para ser precisos. – susurró mientras veía como Yuroichi lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

><p>No entendía el porqué tenía que ir precisamente a esa hora a reunirse con un diseñador en ese lugar, generalmente ellos pedían una cita en el despacho de Urahara. Caminó hacia el café y fue atendida inmediatamente por un simpático joven que la dirigió a la mesa.<p>

-Pero que carajos. – se frustró al ver como la mesa en la que se suponía que estaría el diseñador estaba vacía.

Se sentó y pidió un capuchino dándole algún tiempo para comprobar si en verdad ese diseñador alguna vez existió. En ese momento su celular vibro recibiendo un mensaje de texto de su esposo que decía: _"Si necesitas ayuda legal, tengo a alguien muy bueno esperando mi orden para ayudarte. Espero que estés bien, hace poco que no te veo y ya te extraño. Nos vemos en la noche amor… Siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote"_

-Ay pero que romántico. – comento agriamente una voz tras ella.

-"No puede ser". – se repetía como mantra la morena al ver como el hombre, dueño de aquella seductora voz, tomaba asiento frente ella con todo el descaro del mundo.

-Ah sí. – le dijo Ichigo mirándola a los ojos. – se me olvidó notificarte que te encontré. – pidió al igual que ella la orden, pero esta vez un café bien cargado.

-Pero. – balbuceaba ella. – pero… pero que carajos haces aquí. – se levanto bruscamente llamando la atención de todos allí. – pensé que te había quedado claro mi repugnancia al verte. – pagando la cuenta se dio media vuelta y abandono el lugar, pero seguida por el profesor.

-¿Donde crees que vas? – le preguntó de mala gana agarrándola por el brazo lastimándola.

-No me vuelvas a tocar. – le pegó. – tu perdiste tu oportunidad.

-Eso no es verdad. – le atajo él. – puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo ver como brillan al verme, como tu cuerpo reacciona a mi cercanía, se que aun me correspondes.

-Te odio. – le escupió dejando a Ichigo en shock. – debes saber que estoy felizmente casada y con un maravilloso hijo, no tienes derecho a destruir mi vida nuevamente. No quiero volver a verte. – sentencio tomando un taxi y dejándolo con la mirada perdida en medio de la calle.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

N/A: actualicé, increíble para mí. …

Muchas preguntas:

-Apuesto a que no se imaginaban que estaba casada. Yo tampoco… Jajaja… broma… Sorpresa y con todo e hijo… Dont get mad at me!

-Sorry por la imitación de relato lemmon, soy nueva en ese mundo y poco experimentada. Quizá haga más, un poco más explícitos, pero eso depende de ustedes claro está.

-Haber, no se molesten por la relación tan intima que mantienen Kaien y Rukia, es solo que quiero hacer más dramática la historia. Es necesario. Lo siento si no les gusta, seré un poco más ligera en esa pareja, aunque he de confesar que me encanta – por supuesto que no tanto como el Ichigo y Rukia.

-Dai, que más puedo decir, me encantan los niños con estas actitudes. Son tan bellos. Jajaja… Es hijo de Kaien así que no especulen sobre la posible paternidad del niño.

-Con respecto al destino de Kaien aun no estoy muy segura, estoy 50% inclinada a matarlo (que mala) y 50% vivo. Ustedes decidan… Necesito su opinión. Con los dos desenlaces tengo una historia montada. Obviamente solo una será publicada.

-Ahora POR FIN SE CONOCIERON, Dios pensé que jamás llegaría a la escena. Se me hacia eterno. :O Ya tienen una historia… Jajaja especulen… Lo único que puedo decirles es que es LA HISTORIA.

Como digo siempre insultos, acotaciones, tomates, zapatazos todo en un review es gratamente aceptado. Abierta a cualquier sugerencia acerca del hilo de la historia.


	4. Reunion y sorpresas

**CAPITULO IV**

Reunion.

Furiosa, así se encontraba cierta modelo al encontrarse con aquella persona en el café, y es que cierto peli naranja no solo formaba parte de una etapa oscura de su pasado, sino que formaba parte de una GRAN E IMPORTANTE parte de su pasado. El haberlo escuchado asegurar tales cosas la molestaron a niveles insospechados, y es que todo lo dicho por Ichigo no pudieron ser otra cosas que verdades, esas verdades que se encargo de enterrar hace mucho tiempo y él en cuestión de milisegundos logro avivar.

No lograba enfocarse en absolutamente nada, pensamientos y sentimientos la atormentaban.

-"Que te pasa Rukia, pareces una niña llorona despierta". – se recrimino la chica sacudiendo su cabeza. –"olvida a ese cabeza hueca de una buena vez". – se bajó de aquel vehículo al darse cuenta como el chofer la esperaba pacientemente.

Canceló los servicios y le dio una patada al pobre chofer mandándolo al cementerio, jamás permitiría que alguien le tocara su trasero sin su permiso e intentar salir vivo de todo eso.

Camino con paso apresurado como si la siguieran una banda de paparazzi y sin saludar a nadie paso a la oficina de su esposo, quien se encontraba enterrado por unos cuantos contratos.

Kaien. – susurro Rukia, al ver como este la miraba con curiosidad.

Rukia, pero que haces aquí amor. – le pregunto levantándose de allí y buscando a su esposa. – pasa algo, porque estás aquí, pensé que estarías en el gimnasio preparándote.

Yo. – comenzó la morena a la vez que lo rodeaba en un abrazo. – perdóname. – le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que nunca le escondían nada, aquellos ojos que eran su actual refugio.

Gruesas lágrimas se desprendían de aquel acongojado rostro sin saber cómo ni cuándo. Su esposo al notar su desesperación no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla más fuertemente aun acunándola en su regazo.

Rukia. – tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro, con suprema delicadeza. – que paso, dime, sabes que estaré allí para lo que sea que necesites. – le dijo. – pero necesito que me digas que paso.

I…- murmuraba desviando sus ojos de aquellas aguamarinas orbes.- Ichi…

Rukia, háblame claro que no te entiendo.

Ichi… Ichi… Ichigo. – logró completar esta en medio de un lastimero llanto.

La sola mención de aquel nombre congelo en aquella posición a la morena que la veía con evidente preocupación.

No sé cómo. – proseguía aquella con la mirada perdida. – no sé cómo logro dar conmigo Kaien.

No te preocupes todo estará bien. – le aseveró mientras que la miraba directamente a los ojos. – no permitiré que te haga daño nunca más.

Nunca más. – completó ella dándole un tierno beso a la vez que varias lagrimas se desprendían de sus orbes.

* * *

><p>Y si la secuestraron aquellos seres que vimos anoche por la televisión. – lloraba dramáticamente aquella chica molestando a su prometido que solo veía con desagrado aquella escena que montaba con tantas personas rodeándola.<p>

Tsk – fue lo único que lograba articular mientras que buscaba con desagrado alguna escusa para callarla.

Porque nunca me escuchas, esto es grave. Te estoy diciendo que pudieron llevársela los extraterrestres y tu lo único que haces en refunfuñar – lágrimas descendían sin cesar y aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Una gran masa de personas los rodeaba, al principio con solo la idea de tomarse una foto con la ganadora del concurso de modelos que la adjudicaba como un próximo ángel de una compañía que se encargaba de confeccionar lencería femenina. Posteriormente, y gracias a su gran actuación, las personas que se acercaban lo hacían para poder averiguar cuál era aquella escena de agresión de la que ella era víctima.

El que no llegara a una sesión de gimnasio no quiere decir que la abdujeron los extraterrestres Momo. – le informaba su prometido seriamente. – además sabemos las afición de ella al siempre llegar tarde a sus citas, deberías ya estar acostumbrada a su impuntualidad.

Estas queriendo decir que Rukia no sirve para nada. – agregó dramáticamente aumentando el volumen de su descarada actuación. – ella es mi amiga y si no la quieres a ella, no me quieres a mi.

Yo no dije nada de eso. – explotó elevando su voz una octava más de lo que estaba acostumbrado parando así la dramatización de su prometida de una vez por todas, pero aun así no librándose de otras lagrimas mas. – podrías parar de una buena vez ambos sabemos que esas lagrimas no son más que la práctica para tu examen de actuación.

Bueno. – profirió la chica con su tono juguetón usual, uno que siempre usaba cuando estaba con él. – me conoces demasiado. Pero aun así no significa que no esté preocupada por Rukia, ella nunca falta a sus rutinas y menos después de lo de anoche.

Quizá está descansando de todo esto, y si nos detenemos a pensar ella debería de estar con aquel rubio desquiciado con toda esta situación de su "fuga". – comentó entre ellos pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y arrastrándola sutilmente lejos de aquel mar de personas que anteriormente los atosigaban.

Deberíamos de ir hablar con Ishida-sensei. – le sugirió aquella chica logrando solo una mirada de confusión de aquel muchacho. – vamos el debe saber lo que está pasando. Al final es el diseñador de Rukia.

Se mantuvo callado mientras que su prometida le daba todo un repertorio de razones por la que tenían que visitar al "amanerado" diseñador. Solo veía con un muy marcado seño como varios fotógrafos se escondían en diferentes partes de las calles con la intención de captar alguna noticia escandalosa.

* * *

><p>Siguió abrazando a su esposo, sin fijarse siquiera donde la llevaba, estaba tan encerrada en su mundo que muy poco le importaba donde la llevaran. Solo quería correr, correr y esconderse del cruel destino que jugaba con ella una vez más. Por alguna razón, su marido la llevaba fuera de su oficina con dirección al estacionamiento, sabiendo automáticamente que él no se encontraba mejor. Ir a casa en esos momentos sería lo más sensato y esperar para reunirse con su "pequeño" seria su consuelo.<p>

Y entonces, cuando ya salía en el auto logró divisar aquel hombre de cabellera naranja. Sabía que era el apenas lo había visto. Y sin tener que analizar más lo sabía, los había encontrado.

"Bueno" pensó Rukia al ver como se alejaban rápidamente de aquel edificio, "supongo que algún día nos encontraría" y cerrando sus ojos se dejo vencer por aquel cansancio que la consumía.

Aquella situación no era beneficiosa para nadie, y sabía que pronto lo tendría que afrontar por el bien de su hijo Dai. De hecho, no solo por el beneficio de su pequeño, sino por el de todos hasta se podría decir que por el bienestar de Ichigo también.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó nuevamente su esposo al observar la quietud de esta.

Supongo – respondió automáticamente sin quitar su vista de la carretera, respiró profundamente y lo miró con determinación claramente reflejada en sus facciones – tendré que hablar con él.

¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Kaien enfadado – ¿te has vuelto loca?, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es ninguna opción.

¿Y qué otra hay? – preguntó Rukia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

La dificultad de aquella situación la iba minando poco a poco dándole unas enormes ganas de gritar y desahogar todo aquello que llevaba guardado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero bien sabía que a estas alturas eso de nada serviría. Al final su pasado le daba caza sin tregua, y todo por haber sido una cobarde.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en aquel automóvil cuando la voz de su hijo, Dai, la sacó de su ensimismamiento y levantó la cabeza. Los niños jugueteaban de aquí para allá en la espera de sus padres, a pesar de lo triste del día, aquellos niños jugaban como si fuera un día de verano, feliz y reconfortante lo que le sacó una irónica sonrisa donde recibió con los brazos abiertos a que Dai le correspondiera el abrazo.

"No puedo perder esto" pensó al estar rodeada por los brazos del moreno, "me costó mucho trabajo tener esto, y pelearé por mi familia" decidió mirando con determinación aquel paisaje mientras aumentaba su agarre.

Madre, ¿será que puedes dejar un poco de mi para después? – el abrazo de la morena muy bien no lo estaba matando, tampoco le estaba facilitando la tarea al respirar – podemos dejar este abrazo para cuando yo recupere el aire – jadeó tratando de zafarse de su agarre captando por fin la atención de la morena que aflojo su abrazo para llenarlo de besos por todo el rostro.

Entremos al auto – ordenó Kaien al notar como hombres de todos los estilos miraban con lujuria a su esposa y esta ni por enterado se daba.

Vamos entra – abrió la chica la puerta del auto a Dai quien la observaba como un bicho raro que acababa de salir de un manicomio.

Nadie les ha dicho que están muy raros últimamente – comentó aquel pequeño de cabellera azabache – y es que en un momento están bien, en otro están llorando por los rincones pero en menos de un segundo se están abrazando y tratando de hacerme un hermanito. De verdad que es molesto – protestó quedamente fingiendo un tono de molestia.

Tsk – al parecer las demostraciones de cariño contigo no van, ¿no enano? – preguntó Kaien.

¿Enano dijiste? – preguntó molesto mirando como una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en las facciones de su padre – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es enano?, solo que no soy tan alto como esperabas, y al parecer tu eres el único que no está de acuerdo con mi estatura, mi madre está más que satisfecha – puntualizó dando por terminado el asunto.

Tu madre no tiene problemas con tu estatura, porque ella es más baja que tu. O por lo menos va a ser más baja que tú cuando tú tengas su edad – se burló Kaien logrando un sonoro golpe en una de sus costillas – oye eso dolió.

No me digas – espetó la chica mirándolo furiosamente – para eso te golpeé tonto.

Ay ya basta, si quieren tener sexo es mejor a que se esperen y lleguen a la casa.

Ante aquella aseveración los dos adultos callaron, estaban avergonzados. Sin ninguna duda, aquel niño que profesaba ser su hijo tenía un humor muy negro que de seguro heredaría de la familia del padre, justo como su tía. Los dos adultos giraron sus vistas hacia al otro y al unísono exclamaron: "**TU HIJO**" provocando un gesto desaprobador de Dai.

* * *

><p>Spike estaba tirado en la cama, con el hocico muy abierto, profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Ichigo cruzó la habitación, salió al rellano con sus maletas y cerró la puerta tras el tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde lo esperaba una molesta "compañera de piso".<p>

Se puede saber dónde te has estado metido todo este tiempo – le reclamó Senna.

Por ahí – contestó Ichigo tomando una buena taza de café – nada importante.

¿Nada importante? – recitó así si misma molestándose – tu me vez la cara de idiota verdad – gritó totalmente fuera de sus cabales - ¿con quién estabas? – exigió cerrándole el paso hacia la salida.

No estoy de humor Senna – le dijo tratando de apartarla pero ella simplemente no cedió – podrías ser tan amable.

Bajando su mirada y con rabia contenida lo dejó pasar. Pero antes de que saliera totalmente de la cocina ella susurró quedamente.

Ya la viste, ¿cierto? – le preguntó Senna en forma autoritaria – RESPONDEME.

Si – respondió secamente ocultando su mirada en aquel flequillo.

¿Cuándo?

Hoy – susurró saliendo completamente de aquella habitación ignorando los chillidos que profería su novia, o la que era por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Intentó ignorar aquellas quejas, que bien fundamentadas, profirió su pareja. ¿Cómo hacerla callar cuando sabes perfectamente que ella tiene la razón?, ¿lo mejor? Dejarla hablando sola y escapar mientras pueda. Pero para Ichigo, a pesar de que le era verdaderamente cautivadora aquella idea, eso era imposible. Simplemente se enfrentaba a Senna, a la novia más calculadora y celopata del planeta.

Sabes que no podrás escapar – le informó la chica – quiero que me expliques lo que está pasando, porque hasta hace un momento todo estaba bien.

La vida es así – comentó sarcásticamente Ichigo enfrentándola.

No estoy jugando – amenazó la chica.

Tsk – profirió el chico de cabellera característica – no vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿cierto?

¿Qué te parece? – sarcásticamente lo vio directamente a los ojos sin que quedara alguna duda de sus intenciones.

Rodó sus ojos mientras dejaba sus maletines en una cómoda cerca de la salida de aquel apartamento. Se volteó y se sentó en un sillón cómodo preparándose para enfrentar la tempestad. O quizá solo para huir de ella.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – explotó viendo la actitud descarada de este.

Pues lo que estás viendo, sentándome – soltó burlón este – Senna solo te dije que la vi, solamente la vi. ¿Tendría que quedarme ciego para que no exista problema? - preguntó Ichigo bajito, bien sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero – le dijo Senna posicionándose a su lado – quiero saber cómo te sentiste cuando la viste.

"PUNTO PARA SENNA" pensó Ichigo al ver como su novia daba al clavo. Y es que el verla no fue lo grave, sino lo que sintió y lo que le dijo. Eso definitivamente NO lo debía saber. Al menos que quisiera morir joven.

Era irónico como ahora tenía que cuidarse las espaldas y cuidar lo que tenia. Cuando en el ayer tenía un tesoro y bien lo despreció. Sacudió su cabeza y alejó aquellos pensamientos que por tanto tiempo lo persiguieron.

Estoy esperando – le recalcó la chica ante la quietud de este.

Nada – mintió – Solamente la vi y seguí de largo, ¿hay algún problema con ello?

Seguro que no sentiste nada – repitió Senna insegura.

Nada – afirmó tratando de verla con seguridad, logrando actuar frente a ella. Al final de cuentas cuando se es mentiroso se tiene que saber actuar.

Me parece bien – le comentó levantándose del asiento sin romper el contacto visual – Porque la noche que te abandoné fue en la que me enteré que ella será mi compañera de trabajo en toda una temporada.

Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que algo muy frío se deslizaba por su espalda; al principio creyó que Spike lo estaba babeando por detrás aprovechando que estaba sentado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era el contenido de la información que Senna le dio lo que le daba esa sensación.

Agradeció profundamente que la chica lo hubiera dejado en paz metiéndose nuevamente en la cocina. Tenía el estomago revuelto. Solo imaginó una situación en la que su novia y Rukia compartieran una habitación nuevamente le daba escalofríos.

* * *

><p>Bastó apenas unas horas de conversación para que aquella chica de cabellos marrones se quedara callada en su asiento solo mirando a la nada. Solo escuchó atentamente a la morena, que pacientemente, le explicaba cómo estaba la situación.<p>

En aquel intervalo, se dedicó solo hacer señas de desagrado y sorpresa. Era la única forma de expresar todo lo que sentía al conocer las verdaderas razones por las que la morena se saltó su sesión en el gimnasio y todo aquel lio en el que se había metido antes con aquel tipo que apareció en las noticias.

¡Wow! – exclamó Momo – debes estar bromeando, no puedo creer que todo eso te haya pasado en este corto tiempo. Tu vida es una novela – gritó de repente molestando a su prometido, que afuera con Kaien podía escuchar sus gritos.

Cállate, tienes que practicar con otros estos números que montas, estoy hablando en serio.

O lo siento – se disculpó al comprobar la seriedad de la que hablaba – es solo que todo esto es por sorpresa, jamás me imagine que esto pasara. Son 8 años.

Si – respondió viendo como su esposo e hijo corrían por aquellos jardines – es solo que no quiero perder esto – se sinceró – ha sido muy difícil llegar a todo esto, y tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Demás estar decir que tienes mi apoyo – le reconfortó Hinamori al notar la inquietud de esta.

Lo sé – le agradeció brindándole un cálido abrazo.

Más tarde, cuando lo humores se calmaron, salieron y acompañaron a los chicos que se encontraban enfrascados jugando futbol. Rukia solo miraba como aquellos jugaban sin parar, sudando a cantaros. Viendo como su hijo disfrutaba en familia.

No sé lo que ha pasado, pero puedo decir que te ves patética – comentó Ishida que silenciosamente entró a la seguridad de su hogar.

Se puede saber que haces aquí – comentó molesta la modelo mientras corría a la cocina ocupándose de la cena.

A mí también me da gusto verte – respondió – Ok, voy al grano. Vine hacer unas pruebas para tu vestuario.

No se supone que eso tengo que hacerlo mañana, en la agencia.

Me dieron permiso – contestó arrastrando consigo un gran maletín – traje todo los bocetos que utilizaras, todo lo que necesito esta aquí así que no te pongas brusca.

Eres increíble – contestó con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué no me esperaste hasta mañana?

La morena, quien cargaba una olla con agua hirviendo, miraba inquisitivamente al diseñador que solo se limitaba a mantenerle la conexión. Logrando solo quemarse las manos al quedarse tanto tiempo en aquella posición.

Eres un idiota – furiosa, apartó a Ishida para colocar aquella olla en la cocina - ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que no te gusta estar solo y quisiste estar un rato con nosotros?

Tsk – apartó avergonzado la vista – eres tan molesta algunas veces – y sin más ayudó a la chica con la cena, sin ni siquiera volver a sacar la excusa de los "bocetos" que quería probarle.

En total silencio, y en perfecta armonía los dos "trabajaron" arduamente en lo que iban a comer. Ella se encargaba de los vegetales para la desgracia de todos los presentes. Era tan rara en cuestiones orgánicas, que su propio hijo Dai tuvo que aprender a cocinar a temprana edad. Todo con el fin de garantizar su supervivencia.

La morena, por razones de trabajo, solo ingería en su mayoría vegetales de procedencia netamente orgánica. Todas las medidas perfectamente calculadas. Al final de cuentas un gramo de grasa en la posición incorrecta no sería muy bien visto por la agencia, y menos por el pequeño mundo de Zaraki Kempachi. Por otro lado, Kaien era un desastre en la cocina, tenía más gusto en cuanto alimento pero el no saber cocinarlos no le ayudaba en mucho.

En contraste con ellos estaba Dai, era un genio para todo lo que se propusiera. Y la cocina no era la excepción. Comenzó a los 5 años preparando lo esencial, y así hasta que a la edad de 6 y medio cuando terminó de preparar todas las recetas que había en casa.

Terminaron de hacer la cena, ella satisfecha de su obra e Ishida preocupado por la salud de los comensales. Rukia llamó al resto de las personas y preparó la mesa junto con Dai que llevaba lo único que podía cargar, las servilletas. Y para su desgracia, su padre no había pasado inadvertido aquel hecho con lo que lo molestó hasta que se sentaron a comer.

La chica comió despacio digiriendo bien la cena. El ambiente cálido y el olor de fresas frescas la tenían completamente relajada. Tomó más vino del que acostumbraba, quizá para olvidar los problemas del presente, ella misma no lo sabía. Solo seguía sus instintos, y eso era lo que su organismo pedía a gritos desde la mañana.

Llevaba así toda la velada, llenando una y otra vez su copa. Sin darse cuenta ya llevaba media botella consumida, sumida en su mundo. Sin siquiera prestarle atención a las personas que conversaban animadamente a su alrededor.

Y así fue como te engañé – decía Kaien llamando su atención.

¿Perdón? – preguntó la morena saliendo de su estupor.

He estado hablándote durante toda la cena, y no me has prestado atención – le recriminó Kaien.

Sonrió de manera seductora, las copas estaban surtiendo el efecto. Se levantó y sin importarle que tuviera audiencia, se sentó en el regazo del moreno sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente. Acarició su rostro disfrutando de la sensación. Aquel rostro que le iluminaba el día con solo una sonrisa. Acercó con deliberadamente parsimonia su rostro y unió sus labios en una pausada danza. Hasta que… se quedó dormida para sorpresa de todos.

Creo que está cansada, ¿no? – comentó su esposo fascinado por el reciente comportamiento.

Tsk, típico – dijo Ishida – ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando caería, desde que nos sentamos no había parado de tomar.

El moreno se levantó y sin algún esfuerzo cargo en brazos a su pequeña esposa, que audiblemente, roncaba sobre su regazo. Se despidió de los demás y salió del comedor dando tumbos. El también había tomado unas cuantas copas. Dai solo los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sus padres eran unos verdaderos irresponsables.

Ellos te aman – le comentó Hinamori, al notar como Dai arrugaba su cara – tan solo que son un poco alocados.

Mira quien lo dice – sarcástico se levantó y le dio las buenas noches, "corriéndolos" educadamente.

Se encerró en su habitación tirando la puerta agresivamente. Se dio un baño y cuando estuvo listo para dormir su telescopio se le cruzó por la mente. Tenía que aprovechar que el cielo estaba despejado y sus padres estaban haciendo quien sabe que. Solo sabía que estaban ocupados y con eso bastaba.

Sacó sus cosas para el jardín y empezó su travesía por la constelación. Llevaba media hora dibujando en sus mapas cuando notó como lo observaban desde la oscuridad. Soltó su pluma e inspeccionó los alrededores sin encontrar nada sospechoso. La locura de sus padres, al parecer, era contagiosa.

Siguió con su viaje a las estrellas con la misma sensación de antes. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia los arbustos, sin encontrar nada nuevamente. Esa sensación no desapareció, por el contrario se intensificaba y eso lo ponía ansioso.

"Eres todo un hombre" pensó, "no entraras llorando como una niña al cuarto de aquellos locos pidiendo un biberón". Negando aquella sensación continúo con su trabajo terminando su mapa satisfecho. Estaba guardando sus cosas cuando vio una persona salir de los arbustos alertando al pequeño.

Por fin te diste cuenta enano – comentó Ichigo, estaba seguro que esa era la casa de Rukia y que aquel chico era su hijo, lo llevaba escrito en la frente. Como negarlo.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó arisco – que haces en el jardín de mi casa.

Mi nombre no importa, solo quería saber si Rukia vivía aquí. - le preguntó claramente intrigado Ichigo.

No se dé que hablas – respondió recogiendo sus cosas inmediatamente e intentando entrar a la casa – aquí solo vive mi familia.

Recogió sus paquetes torpemente y apurado trató de cruzar la puerta de vidrio que aun se encontraba cerrada. Sin darse cuenta realmente lo que podría pasarle hasta que la tuvo a solo milímetros de distancia. Muy tarde para parar.

* * *

><p>Trasladaba sus pesadas maletas al carro silenciosamente. Ya era demasiado tarde y el vecindario era un poco quisquilloso cuando se trataba de normas de convivencia. Preparó todo en el automóvil y volvió a entrar buscando a Hitsugaya que se encontraba borracho. Sin darse cuenta bebió alcohol alterado, por su prometida, dejándolo fuera de juego en el acto.<p>

Eres una bruja sabes – le acusó al verla cómodamente sentada en los muebles que daban a la puerta.

Lo sé – contesto alegremente. Ella lucía completamente ebria, no había tomado ni una copa.

Es sospechoso que todos estén mal, con tu excepción.

Yo me declaro culpable del estado de mi prometido, de Kaien y Rukia no tengo nada que ver – se levantó y busco al chico de cabellera plateada.

Ingresaron en la sala de estar y como pudieron levantaron al chico que murmuraba cosas sin sentido sin parar. Lo llevaron hasta la salida a rastras, lo metieron en el auto. La chica volvió a la casa por su bolso olvidado en unos sus muebles. Lo recogió y se dirigió a la habitación de Dai. Solo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Su conciencia no la dejaría en paz si no sabía cómo se encontraba el niño justo cuando se fueron.

Pasó por el pasillo que daba a los jardines viendo como Dai "volaba" directamente hacia la puerta de cristal que tenia al frente. "Se va a estrellar" pensó y sin pensarlo gritó cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mami<em>" fue lo único que pensó aquel chiquillo al ver aquella puerta cerca de su cara e inmediatamente cerró los ojos. No vería aquel desastre que se avecinaba. Lo único que sabía, es que si salía de esto ileso, Rukia no estaría nada contenta con él al romper su puerta. Por primera vez, en sus cortos 7 años, esperaba solo recibir un regaño si eso significaba salvarse de aquel impacto.

Esperó unos segundos, y Nada. Nada había pasado. Abrió los ojos de un solo golpe para comprobar cómo sus ruegos habían sido escuchados. Estaba con la nariz pegada al vidrio, esta lo aplastaba provocándole dolor.

"Un momento" pensó regresando totalmente a la realidad, "¿Cómo paso?". De un momento a otro sintió el suelo y se giró para encarar al hombre que le había salvado de una verdadera paliza. Se levantó y le miro a los ojos, buscando alguna señal. Solo veía preocupación en ellos, y gran agitación.

Gracias – apenas articulo – Gracias.

Tsk, de nada enano – Ichigo se agachó a su nivel e inesperadamente le dio un fuerte abrazo – nos asustaste a todos.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó en medio del abrazo, los sentimientos arremolinándose en su ser. Estaba agitado, y emocionado por ahorrarse su castigo.

Digamos que… - se vio interrumpido por un sonoro grito que venía de la casa y que estrepitosamente abría la puerta de los lamentos dejando pasar a una llorosa Momo.

Sin darse cuenta separó de un solo manotazo a Ichigo y abrazo protectoramente a Dai, que la miraba con ojos de pocos amigos. Lloró dramáticamente y lo apretaba contra sí. Pronto las luces de la casa se encendieron dejando pasar tres figuras que miraban la escena con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Rukia pasó corriendo por el lado de Kaien, y recogió a su hijo en brazos. Kaien pasó unas manos por sus cabellos. Ishida solo miraba la escena desde la seguridad de la casa, para luego salir al claro y acompañar a su estudiante.

Momo, que aun se encontraba en shock, cayó en cuenta de sus acciones recuperando el aliento progresivamente. Despegó la mirada del piso encontrándose con aquella dura mirada ámbar, que tanto conocía en su infancia. Aquella mirada que conocía en su temporada de estudiante, aquella mirada que también compartió con Rukia en la preparatoria. Era la mirada de su profesor.

¡**Kurosaki-sensei**! – exclamó viéndolo con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>NA: :O… Ok merezco el peso de sus críticas y todo lo que quieran… Siempre pasa algo para no actualizar, y esta vez era yo…. Si yo, no sé cuantas veces tuve que hacer este capítulo, aproximadamente unas 4 veces. Simplemente no me llegaba. Hasta que me canse de ese jueguito mío y aquí esta…

¿Sensei? ¿WTF?, apuesto a que no se lo esperaban. Sé que es medio trolleado, pero como dije es LA HISTORIA. Un poco complicada, pero Hey, esto es un fanfic y todo puede pasar. Como dicen mis profesores de orgánica, el papel lo aguanta todo.

Con respecto a la interacción de Ichigo y Dai, bueno… Quería que fuera una relación un poco fuera de lo normal, lo necesito para el futuro. Senna, estaba a punto de mandarla a la mierda, pero después reflexioné y recordé lo importante que es para la historia. Para mi disgusto, si aunque soy la autora en ocasiones tengo que sacrificar mi comodidad para el bienestar del fic. Con respecto a lo de Kaien, bueno muchas opiniones divididas. Difícil decidirse, pero ya lo hice. Muchas sorpresas.

Gracias nuevamente por leerme, y por estar allí apoyándome en este viaje.

Como siempre los tomates, zapatos y todas esas señales de amor mediante un review. ^^! See ya…


End file.
